


And they were Mates

by Minatu



Series: Sylvix Over and Over Again [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Werewolf!Byleth, Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Felix is a bit OOC for plot reasons, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gotta stop writing stuff half asleep, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Werewolf!Felix, Witch!Sylvain, couldn't think of a title so here we are, mental illness mention, virgin!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: Felix frequents the magic shop where Sylvain works, and eventually things happen.





	And they were Mates

It was a normal, slow evening for Sylvain. He sat behind the counter and was reading a book to pass the time. He couldn’t wait for his next day off to experiment with a new combination of herbs that he’d thought up last night. He figured it could make a nice, stronger calming draught that could help with insomnia. 

He had moved back into town a few weeks ago, working as a part timer at Annette’s magic shop. It was nice to be back where he grew up, especially because he didn’t have to be as careful with his identity as before. Bigger cities were more dangerous for supernaturals, especially witches like him that usually tried to make extra money selling potions and reading fortunes. He had a special talent for making potions.

“Were the calming potions moved?” a customer asked, and Sylvain looked up from his book quickly.

“Oh, yeah. Annette got a new shelf, so they’re over with the rest of the potions,” he responded. Something about this person looked familiar, and he probably knew them, but he wasn’t sure. He found himself staring after them trying to place their face in his memories. Then it dawned on him.

“Oh! You’re Felix!” Sylvain said suddenly. Felix looked a bit startled.

“...yes,” he responded after a moment.

“I’m Sylvain! We knew each other when we were kids,” Sylvain told him with a smile. Felix seemed to put the pieces together then.

“Oh, yeah. I remember now,” he replied a bit stiffly. Sylvain didn’t seem to notice or care.

“Did you find the one you were looking for?” he asked instead as Felix set a glass bottle on the counter.

“Yeah, thanks,” he answered, and Sylvain checked him out quickly.

“It was nice seeing you again,” he called to Felix when he left. Felix nodded in response and was gone. Sylvain went back to reading his book with a smile on his face. He was glad he remembered Felix.

**.**

Felix came in weekly for the same thing every time, so Sylvain got lots of opportunities to chat with him, though their conversations tended to remain one sided. Either way Sylvain found himself looking forward to seeing Felix again every week. 

“Oh, do you mind trying out this candle? It’s a prototype, and you’re always getting calming stuff, so your thoughts would really help,” Sylvain said, pulling out the candle he’d finally finished working on. It was a pale purple colour and smelt great to him, but Sylvain didn’t exactly have problems with staying calm, so he couldn’t say if it worked as desired himself.

“S-sure,” Felix agreed hesitantly.

“Thanks! It’s free of cost, by the way,” Sylvain told him, “Since it might not work and all.” Felix nodded, and Sylvain handed over the candle. Felix paid for his potion and left with both in his bag.

“See you next week!” Sylvain waved to him. He was excited to hear what Felix thought of the candle. It was a bit unconventional, but it should work. He had wanted it to smell better than the usual calming candles which were almost scentless. 

**.**

“That candle is amazing!” Felix said, and it was probably the longest sentence Felix had said to Sylvain to date. Sylvain grinned.

“I’m glad,” he responded, “I have an extra I can give you. Could you tell me exactly how it was most effective for you and such?” They discussed the candle for a bit, and Sylvain took a bunch of notes. He gave Felix the other candle.

“I’ll see if Annette would like to add it to inventory, but I can make you more in the meantime,” Sylvain offered, and Felix smiled just a little at him. Sylvain felt his heart thud in his chest. Who allowed him to be that gorgeous when he smiled? 

“Yeah, that’d be great. How much would you like for it?” he asked.

“Free, if you smile at me like that again,” Sylvain responded without missing a beat, and watched Felix make an uncomfortable face. He instantly felt bad for mentioning it.

“Sorry, sorry. You can just pay for the cost of the materials,” Sylvain said, trying to amend the situation. He had forgotten how uncomfortable Felix had been with him when they’d first interacted with one another in the shop. It had taken a lot of effort for him to avoid flirting, but that one had slipped out before he could think about it.

“Ok,” he responded stiffly and left pretty quickly after that. Sylvain sighed softly, leaning on his hand with a frown. He hoped he hadn’t ruined the careful relationship they’d built over the past couple of months. His worry got the best of him, so he asked Annette if he could get the next couple of Fridays off instead of Saturday. She agreed, and he left a candle under the counter with a sticky note letting Annette know who it was for on Thursday.

Sylvain didn’t know if avoiding Felix to give him space was the right move, but he did it anyway because he couldn’t deal with the feeling he got in his stomach when he remembered how uncomfortable Felix had looked with him. 

So he spent the Friday tinkering in his apartment with some of his herbs that were growing well and distracting himself from all other thoughts. By evening, he had exhausted his ability to think and went out to the pub near his house to drink and mindlessly flirt with girls he had no intention of doing a thing with.

**.**

Sylvain was surprised to see Felix come in on a different day than usual. He walked directly to Sylvain and handed him some folded bills.

“You weren’t there Friday,” he said in a soft voice. He wasn’t meeting Sylvain’s eyes again, and Sylvain felt a little sad.

“You could’ve given it to Annette. I just decided to take an extra day,” he smiled, pretending to be unaffected by Felix’s apparent awkwardness. Sylvain was seriously considering hard avoiding their interactions from then on if he had ruined it to this degree. 

“I’d rather pay you directly,” Felix responded, then hesitated for a moment before asking, “Will you be here this Friday?” Sylvain nodded.

“I will,” he answered. Felix didn’t say anything after that, merely walking out with his hands in his pockets. Sylvain withered the moment he left, letting out another sigh. He was already dreading the upcoming Friday. 

However, on Friday, Felix never showed up. Sylvain had been glued to the clock, wondering when Felix would show up. The day had been painfully long, although unusually quiet, which Sylvain assumed had to do with the full moon. A lot of the people who lived there were affected by them in some way, and plenty of people stayed shut in on full moons. It was like a townwide holiday every month. 

Sylvain was just a witch though, so full moons were generally the same as any other days unless he was trying to do a spell that required a full moon, which generally he didn’t. They were overly complex, and though powerful, they were too much work for him. He had never been particularly into the whole dancing under the moonlight and such.

As he was locking up, and he saw Felix. Felix looked...  _ off _ to say the least, “Felix? Are you okay?” Sylvain warily approached him, and Felix’s eyes glowed yellow for a moment before he shook his head.

“I, uh, promised to come, but full moons are a bit difficult,” Felix said in a strained voice. Sylvain frowned slightly.

“You could’ve just not. I would’ve understood,” Sylvain replied gently, “Do you need help getting home, or...?” Felix shook his head again.

“No, uh, I’ll be alright. Just could I...” he motioned toward the bag Sylvain was holding with the candle inside.

“Oh! Sure,” Sylvain said, handing the bag to Felix. Felix paid him and thanked him before dashing off, and Sylvain probably shouldn’t be so worried but he was anyway. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. What did yellow eyes mean again? 

It didn’t dawn him until late into the evening that Felix was probably a werewolf.

* * *

Felix generally avoided talking about anything personal, figuring that he could just keep ignoring the problem and eventually it would go away. His inability to keep a handle on his shift probably stemmed from that as Byleth had pointed out to him many times. It didn’t change the fact that he could just use the calming potions to virtually solve the problem by forcing himself into a false calm. He rarely got angry with other people anymore because of it, but his tongue remained just as sharp. It was probably because being rude to people that were close to him was more of a second nature to him at this point. 

Sylvain’s candle, however, that thing was on another level. Just opening the lid could immediately numb whatever he was feeling into silence. It was amazing. He had control over his body with it, and a part of him never wanted to burn them, even though they were more effective when the scent filled his apartment. The only time he had to shift now was during the full moon. 

It was like a dream in comparison to when he had first been bitten. He had spent a month in a full shift, his feelings amplified to an unbearable degree. He had been so angry and hard for anyone in the pack to come near. He had almost bitten off Byleth’s hand more than once, and she was the alpha of the pack. He spent another week half shifted and in pain from constant migraines from all the ambient noise. That was when Byleth had started introducing him to varying calming spells and potions. Annette’s parents had cast a pretty powerful spell just to get him into a half shift. He probably wasn’t meant to be a werewolf, but there was no changing it now.

With the right combination of magic, and the weekly potions, Felix only had to shift three times a week and spent every weekend and evening with the pack for the most control. Adding the candle, Felix could neglect most of his social obligations and spend all the time he wanted alone. He was a bit odd for a werewolf as he didn’t desire as much contact or crave being around them as much. Now he just spent the weekend with them, fixing his scent to smell like family again, and barely tolerating the rambunctious lot. 

This particular evening, after they’d all burnt out all their energy racing around under the moon and howling to their hearts’ content, Felix was curled up in a dog bed that had been bought for him when he spent most of his time shifted. He was still in wolf form because he couldn’t shift back as long as the full moon was out. Byleth was stretched out on the couch with her head in Dimitri’s lap. Mercedes sat with Byleth’s feet in her lap, knitting a sweater for Annette’s dog again. Dedue was in the kitchen with Ashe cooking some late night snack and talking softly about something. 

Felix was chewing on a rubber dog toy irritably, missing having opposable thumbs and wishing the vibrating in his body would calm down enough for him to relax. His mind wandered to Sylvain. He felt odd whenever he thought of him, and didn’t particularly like to dwell on it. Everytime he thought he should ask Byleth about it he wasn’t able to. 

Felix couldn’t stop feeling antsy so he ended up abandoning the toy and letting himself out the backdoor of the house to run some more. No one stopped him or said anything to him, and that was perfectly fine with him. 

He wandered aimlessly and eventually found himself padding along the sidewalk. He saw Sylvain leaving a bar, smiling at some woman who seemed like she was backing out of joining him outside. Felix watched the exchange with a strange tightness in his chest. His instincts were telling him to run the woman off, but he didn’t particularly understand why. Just that he felt a strange pull toward Sylvain, and desire to rub himself all over him until he reeked of his scent.

Once Sylvain was alone, he padded over toward him, huffing softly to draw the witch’s attention. He looked strangely beautiful in the moonlight when he turned toward him. Sylvain had a surprised but excited expression on his face.

“Hello, doggy!” he said, reaching a hand out for Felix to sniff. Felix stared at it warily. He wasn’t an actual dog, though Sylvain wasn’t aware of that. He tolerated Sylvain patting him excitedly and chatting happily with him. He seemed a little drunk, but his hands felt nice in Felix’s fur. 

Sylvain continued to pet Felix and talk with him for a while in the cool evening air. Sylvain’s cheeks were a little red from the cold, but his hands were warm in Felix’s fur. Eventually though, Sylvain decided to leave, apologizing that he couldn’t take Felix with him because his apartment didn’t allow pets. Felix wouldn’t have followed him to his apartment either way. Sylvain gave him a couple more pats, looking a bit longingly at him before standing and going on his way. 

Felix was a little sad to see him go, but it couldn’t be helped. He made his way back toward Byleth’s house, feeling a lot less agitated than when he left. 

**.**

“Did you visit someone last night?” Byleth asked Felix with a curious look in her eyes. She was making breakfast, and Felix was sitting in his dog bed quietly, still stuck in his wolf form. He averted his gaze from his alpha.

“Hm, ok,” she said more to herself than Felix, and cracked a few eggs into the skillet. She didn’t press the subject further, and it was likely because he wouldn’t be able to answer either way. Felix was a bit thankful that he wouldn’t be able to shift back until evening. Hopefully Byleth will have forgotten about it by then. 

This, however, would not be the case, mostly because Felix wouldn’t really let anyone touch him, as if he was protecting the lingering smell of Sylvain on him. Ashe and Dedue didn’t particularly attempt to scent mark him in the first place, and Mercedes looked amused when he had snapped at her when she tried to rub his head. As if she knew something he didn’t. 

Ingrid appeared in the afternoon and practically chased Felix around since she hadn’t seen him the night before. Felix was starting to feel a bit antagonized by everyone by the time he finally shifted back.

“So is this mystery scent your mate?” Ingrid asked him, like a villain. Byleth looked like she was the one who encouraged Ingrid to ask, and Dimitri looked like he was attempting to become part of the background. He was still uncomfortable when it came to romance it seemed. 

“I don’t know,” Felix snapped, but his mind was reeling. Was it possible? How hadn’t he noticed? It slowly dawned on him that all the magic he was constantly surrounding himself in was probably dulling his senses to the point that he couldn’t  _ tell _ . He hadn’t gotten any of the feelings before the other night, and those were just lukewarm feelings. 

“You should really try to stop using the potions,” Byleth said suddenly, “You should have an easier time controlling the shift now since you’ve been a werewolf for a while now.” Felix’s hands curled into fists at his sides before he stormed out. He didn’t want to have that conversation again. It was pointless. Everytime he tried to he ended up stuck as a wolf again. He didn’t want to go back to that. Even if Sylvain would touch him more if he was in that form.

As soon as Felix got home, he lit the candle and let all his emotions wash away with the soft scent. His mind slowly cleared, and he felt loads better soon. The smell of the candle was very similar to Sylvain’s scent he thought absentmindedly. 

* * *

Sylvain looked up from his book at the sound of the bell at the front door and was pleasantly surprised to see Felix walking in. Felix looked a bit worse for wear though with bags under his eyes. 

“Good morning!” he greeted Felix with a smile, “You’re here early today.” Felix glanced at his watch then, looking a bit surprised.

“Oh yeah, guess I am,” he responded in a tired voice.

“Did something happen?” Sylvain asked, placing his phone inside his book and shutting it. He should really get a bookmark at some point, but he was always forgetting and just using whatever he had on hand to save his place. Felix didn’t answer the question, and Sylvain didn’t particularly mind, though he wished he could do something to help with Felix’s haggard appearance. 

Felix returned to the counter with his usual potion in hand, and Sylvain pulled out the candle from under the desk. 

“If you get the chance, you should take a nap or something. You look like you could use a break,” Sylvain told Felix with a worried expression, but Felix just nodded slightly, paying with a placid expression. 

“Oh! You should come watch movies with me or something, at my apartment. It’ll be relaxing, I promise!” Sylvain said suddenly before Felix turned to leave. Felix paused for a moment, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Ok,” he said after a long moment. Sylvain felt his heart seize. He couldn’t take how cute Felix looked like that! 

“I can do tomorrow or Sunday. Which works better for you?” Sylvain asked, hands trembling for a moment before he remembered himself and jotted his number down on Felix’s receipt. 

“...tomorrow,” Felix responded, taking the receipt quietly.

“Great! Just text me, and we can figure out what to watch and stuff,” Sylvain said, feeling giddy. Felix nodded, clutching the receipt tightly in his hand and leaving without a goodbye again. Sylvain was pretty sure he was just embarrassed this time though. Sylvain froze after a moment with a strange thought,  _ was this a date _ ? Sylvain felt his whole face burn at the thought. He hadn’t been on a date in well... a while. Certainly not since he moved. It felt good though. He wanted it to be a date.

* * *

Felix was trying to go without using the candle at least, though occasionally, when he felt himself begin shifting, he would sniff it. Just to force the wolf back. He was  _ trying _ though, to get a handle on it. He was honestly always trying to. He didn’t like relying on magic. It made him feel pathetic. Though once he used them he didn’t feel much of anything. 

He had been exhausted all week. It was likely due to the fact that he was trying harder than ever to stop needing the spells to control his shift. He had to know. He needed to know if Sylvain was his mate, and so he needed the numbness of the spells to fade completely and see if it just hit him like a ton of bricks, as he heard it did for other wolves. 

A part of him worried the magic had permenantly numbed him until he felt the buzzing in his bones. The need to move, the need to work the excess energy away that always came when he stop using them. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t so strange. His head swam with the weight of his emotions. He felt tired.

**.**

Sylvain texted Felix a lot. It had been a bit overwhelming for him at first. Sylvain asked a lot of questions and wanted his opinion on a lot of things for their upcoming evening together, and Felix found himself unprepared to answer most of them. Half the time Felix wasn’t sure why Sylvain was so worried about it. It wasn’t like Felix would hate him if the movie sucked and there wasn’t any popcorn. He’d agreed because he wanted to hang out with Sylvain more, plain and simple. 

Even though he complained, Felix actually liked how thoughtful Sylvain was being, even though he wasn’t sure how to reciprocate. Felix started to get nervous as it got closer to the time for him to go to Sylvain’s apartment. He wasn’t sure why it was just now dawning on him that it’d be just the two of them... all alone... in Sylvain’s apartment. Maybe they should’ve done something a little more public? That would’ve also made Felix uncomfortable though. So really there was just no winning with him. 

Sylvain had told him to just bring some beer he liked, so Felix picked some up on his way to Sylvain’s apartment, the nervousness building up to a climax by the time he stood in front of Sylvain’s door. He stood their for a long moment, just trying to work up the nerve to knock. When he finally did, the door opened almost instantly. 

Felix was greeted with a big smile, and Felix wasn’t particularly sure how Sylvain had managed it, but he looked even prettier than when Felix had last seen him. It was also a bit odd to see Sylvain in regular clothes. He’d only really ever seen him in the button up and slacks he always wore at the store, and he hadn’t really registered what Sylvain had been wearing that one time when he met him outside a bar in his wolf form.

“Come in, come in,” Sylvain waved him in, stealing the six pack from his hands, “Do you want to start drinking these now or wait for them to cool a bit?” Sylvain’s apartment was messy but clean. It was mostly just clothes that had been draped somewhere and forgotten about and things just being left out on the counters rather than hidden away into cupboards. It all seemed very like Sylvain, but Felix wasn’t particularly sure how that made sense. 

There was a book lying open on the table that looked like the one Sylvain had been reading the day before when Felix had seen him at work.

“I’m fine with drinking it warm,” Felix answered, a bit dazed and not sure what to do with himself, so he just stood their in the middle of the room awkwardly. Sylvain grabbed two of the bottles out of the package and hid the rest in the fridge. Felix realized then that he could smell food cooking. His eyes followed Sylvain as he went back to what he was making at the stove, turning the gas back on quickly. 

“Food’s almost ready. I wanted it to be done by the time you got here, but I got a bit lost in my book,” Sylvain laughed softly. He looked up at Felix with a gentle smile, “You can make yourself at home. Here’s your beer.” Felix took it from Sylvain hesitantly, before slowly deciding to sit at the bar and watch Sylvain cook. He was making a stirfry and the smell was already making Felix a bit hungry.

“Thanks,” Felix muttered, and Sylvain didn’t respond, focused on the recipe on his phone. Felix didn’t mind, merely enjoying watching Sylvain. Sylvain chewed his lip while he read, and Felix took a sip of the beer trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. 

“You ok with eating on the couch?” Sylvain asked suddenly, scooping the food out on to the plate.

“Yeah,” Felix responded, and followed Sylvain over to it. He set both of their plates and forks on the coffee table before using the remote to pull up the movie he’d mentioned to Felix. Felix hadn’t heard of it before, but he was fine with watching whatever Sylvain wanted to. He couldn’t help stealing glances at Sylvain though. He had long eyelashes. 

Sylvain started the movie, and they ate quietly and drank their beer. Halfway through, Sylvain got up to get them both a second beer, and with that, Sylvain started chatting through the movie which made it considerably more enjoyable as it was rather boring. Plus, Felix liked listening to Sylvain talk. 

By the third beer, Sylvain definitely started to look like he was feeling it. He had started playfully touching Felix and sending him interesting looks that felt like they set fire to Felix’s entire being. He wanted to find out where that look could take him. While Sylvain was talking about something else in the movie, he leaned in close to Felix, pressing their shoulders together for a moment and touching his hand gently with his own. 

A few minutes later, Sylvain had gone quiet, and Felix could feel his breath on his neck. It sent tingles down his spine. Felix slowly met Sylvain’s eyes, and his lips were parted prettily. Felix felt his breath catch in his throat.

“Can I kiss you?” Sylvain asked hesitantly, and Felix found himself nodding.

“Ye-yeah,” he responded, and then Sylvain’s hands were cupping his face and pulling him up to meet his lips. Felix reacted enthusiastically knocking their teeth together and almost their noses as well. Sylvain chuckled softly at that but kept kissing him, sending waves of pleasure through Felix’s body. Sylvain licked Felix’s lips open, and Felix barely knew what to do when Sylvain’s tongue entered his own mouth. It surprised him so much that he pulled away.

“I’’m sorry,” Sylvain said breathlessly, “Did you not like that?” Felix’s mouth hung open as he searched for an answer.

“I- I’m not sure,” he answered after a moment. Sylvain’s warm hands were still cupping his cheeks, and he was feeling a bit nervoud. Sylvain’s thumb brushed over his lower lip.

“You want to try it again?” Sylvain asked him, and Felix found himself agreeing because he wanted to kiss Sylvain again. This time he noticed how soft Sylvain’s lips were against his. Soon Sylvain’s tongue was in his mouth again, and he didn’t pull away this time, feeling Sylvain’s tongue with his own experimentally and then losing himself in the tangle of their tongues. Sylvain’s hands pushed into his hair, pulling it out of it’s ponytail. 

Sylvain pushed Felix down into the couch, his hands now exploring Felix’s body over the fabric and Felix felt a bit nervous, but he liked it and didn’t want to stop. Felix moaned softly into their kiss when Sylvain’s hand passed over his lower abdomen, and Sylvain squeezed his hip gently, pulling out of their kiss for a moment.

“Can I touch you?” he asked Felix, and Felix was a little confused by the question for a moment before he realized.

“Um,” he choked at the thought. He wanted to, but being asked like that made him embarrassed for some reason. Sylvain misunderstood the expression though and sat up away from Felix.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he apologized, looking a bit ashamed and covering half his face with a hand. Felix sat up quickly, touching Sylvain’s elbow gently and feeling his face.

“No, I’m...” he hesitated not really sure how to say it, “I’ve never really done this... before.” He felt his face only get hotter at the admission, and he looked away from Sylvain trying to focus on anything other than his own shame.

“Oh,” Sylvain said after a moment, “ _ Oh _ .” Felix covered his face with his hands. He shouldn’t have said it. It really was embarrassing to be a virgin at his age. 

“Hey, that’s ok. I-” Sylvain started but he wasn’t really sure what to say, “Were we going too fast for you? Do you wanna stop?” Felix kept his face hidden by his hands, considering Sylvain’s words.

“Um, y-yeah, maybe?” Felix wasn’t sure if it had been too fast or not, but he was too embarrassed now to get it up. Sylvain stroked his back gently.

“Ok, we don’t have to do anything. Do you wanna watch another movie?” Sylvain asked. Felix nodded, and so they watched another terrible movie.

* * *

Sylvain continued texting Felix a lot after their successful first date, trying to coerce Felix into another, though Felix was apparently still pretty embarrassed about admitting to being a virgin. If Sylvain was being honest though, he had thought it was pretty cute. He didn’t care how much sexual experience someone had anyway. He had enough knowledge for two. 

Although Sylvain still had to wait for Felix to cool off before he finally got him to agree to another date, which he was now looking forward to greatly. This time Felix had wanted to go out somewhere, likely because he was still feeling uncomfortable, and that was okay with Sylvain so long as he got to see more of Felix. He had never enjoyed another person’s company this much before. It had his heart racing. 

Sylvain felt like the protagonist of a shoujo manga, and it was a little embarrassing, although it felt great, being this giddy. He was practically counting down the days until their next date. An amusement park would be fun. They could eat terrible but delicious fried food and Sylvain could get Felix to win him a stuffed animal.

**.**

Sylvain and Felix met each other outside of the park. There wasn’t much of a line, but there was already tons of people inside. Sylvain had forgotten how crowded amusement parks tended to be. Felix already looked uncomfortable and nervous.

Sylvain clasped Felix’s hand, “What do you want to do first?” After a long moment of hesitation, Felix pointed to an absolutely terrifying ride, and Sylvain wondered if werewolves were into feeling like they might die. Sylvain forced a smile on his face anyway.

“Ok!” he said and dragged them over to the fairly long line, and Sylvain did his best to not contemplate his death as they waited, still holding hands. Felix looked more and more excited as they got closer, making Sylvain feel like riding the swinging boat might just be worth it. 

Once they were seated with nothing but a single silver bar to hold them in it, Sylvain was starting to change his mind. He looked over at Felix, and his eyes were glittering. Sylvain took a deep breath.

“Do you mind holding my hand?” he asked then. Felix looked at him, surprised, but then nodded.

“Sure,” he responded, entertwining their fingers on the bar, and Sylvain felt a little relieved. The boat began to move, and Sylvain thought that he died, he at least got to hold Felix’s hand. He closed his eyes and tried to dissociate as it gained more momentum.

Once they were off, Sylvain was a bundle of nerves, but Felix was grinning and holding his hand still, “You didn’t have to ride it if it scared you so much.” Sylvain shook his head.

“And let you die by yourself? No way, I couldn’t live with that,” Sylvain responded, squeezing Felix’s hand. Felix laughed at him, but they didn’t go on anymore scary rides after that. Apparently Felix was being considerate of him.

Felix won Sylvain an odd looking stuffed pear and they ate corn dogs and funnel cakes, rode tea cups and bumper cars, and had an overall amazing time. Felix had definitely relaxed by the end of it. Sylvain even got to steal a kiss while they were on the ferris wheel. Sylvain was happy with their second date when they parted ways for the night. Sylvain wondered what they’d do on their next one.

.

Sylvain didn’t have to wait long to find out because Felix (surprisingly) asked him to go out with to the movies to watch something in the old timey movie theatre downtown where they only showed classic movies. Sylvain googled what movie was playing that weekend out of curiosity and laughed when he saw the title. He wondered if Felix wanted to make out the whole time under the guise of a movie. Then he wondered if he’d be able to tempt Felix back to his place after that. 

* * *

They did end up making out for most of the movie, and somehow Sylvain managed to tempt Felix into coming over to have dinner and some beer and to watch more terrible movies. They picked up food from a restaurant on the way with an app Sylvain had, and promptly forgot about it once they were inside Sylvain’s apartment, very quickly becoming handsy with each other.

They broke apart just long enough for Sylvain to deposit the food in the fridge before Felix pulled him back into a kiss. Sylvain was more than happy to indulge Felix. Felix clung to Sylvain’s shirt for dear life as they kissed, and he moaned a lot, feeling hotter and hotter with each one. Sylvain pulled away, leaving Felix breathless and unconciously leaning in for more.

“Can I touch you?” Sylvain asked softly, trailing a finger over the skin just above Felix’s waistband. Felix shuddered at the touch, his eyelids falling slightly at the sensation. Sylvain thought he looked incredible like that, with kiss red lips, his hair a mess and desperate for more.

“Y-yes,” Felix responded without missing a beat, and Sylvain quickly undid Felix’s pants, hand palming over Felix’s boxers and pulling him in to kiss him some more, muffling his moans. Felix’s hips jerked into Sylvain’s hand, and he smiled against Felix. He slowly slid his hand beneath the elastic waistband of Felix’s underwear and curled his fingers around Felix’s heat.

Felix let out a moan, shuddering. His hands circled around to Sylvain’s back, pulling him in closer and kissing him harder. Sylvain pulled away after stroaking Felix’s to full mast, pushing Felix’s pants and boxers down in a single motion. He fell to his knees in front of Felix, his lips hovering so close to Felix’s tip that he could feel Sylvain’s hot breath on it.

“Can I?” he asked, tilting his head to look up at Felix, and Sylvain looked incredible just like that. Felix was desperate to feel those red lips slide around him. 

“Please,” he breathed. Sylvain smiled at Felix sexily before pressing a gentle kiss to Felix’s tip and curling a hand around the base. It was obvious that Sylvain knew what he was doing, but Felix didn’t care because it was his now. Sylvain kissed and licked him, teasing him lightly, and Felix’s fingers took up residence in Sylvain’s messy red hair. Sylvain took him into his mouth slowly and sliding off again teasingly. Felix let out a painful moan.

“ _ Sylvain _ ,” he breathed desperately. Sylvain smiled against his slit then finally took him completely into his mouth, and Felix let out a strangled cry. It was almost too much when Sylvain started sucking and working the rest of him with his hand. It felt  _ so _ good, far better than masturbation that was for certain. He could feel heat pooling in his stomach.  _ Goddess _ , he was getting so close. 

Felix thrust desperately into Sylvain’s mouth, eyes half lidded and his lips hanging open as he watched Sylvain take him, gagging as he went deep into his throat. He felt so good.

“I’m-” he started, but lost his voice as the pleasure built to climax. He spilled into Sylvain’s ready mouth. A small drop of it ran down Sylvain’s chin, but he swallowed the rest. He let out a soft sigh when Felix pulled away.

“Was that good?” he asked Felix in a husky voice. Felix nodded slightly, feeling tired. Slyvain kissed Felix gently and led him to the bedroom gently.

“Are you going to fall asleep?” Sylvain asked in a gentle voice.

“I think so,” Felix responded sleepily. Sylvain ran his fingers through Felix’s hair, his body pressed into Felix’s side. He supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised that Felix fell asleep only a few moments later. Felix had been looking particularly exhausted lately. Even though his own dick was throbbing desperately, he was fine with this. They would work up to more slowly, besides Felix needed the rest.

**.**  


Felix woke with a start, “I fell asleep!” Sylvain stared at him sleepily with a small smile on his face.

“It’s ok,” Sylvain responded, “But next time-” Sylvain was cut off by Felix kissing him abruptly. His eyes widened with surprise.

“Sorry,” Felix breathed, thumb rubbing Sylvain’s cheek gently. Sylvain smiled slightly.

“Really, it’s fine,” he responded, taking one of Felix’s hands off his face and intertwining their fingers. Felix stared at Sylvain for a long moment, eyes searching.

“I think... you’re my mate,” he suddenly said. Sylvain felt his heart jump in his chest.

“Your what?” he responded, confused but also a bit excited.

“My destined partner,” Felix answered seriously. Sylvain felt a bit embarrassed. 

“That’s a bit...” 

“Oh, you don’t-” Felix started, looking away with his eyebrows furrowed, “You know all the movies that talk about the love at first sight, like the super, super cheesy ones?” Sylvain nodded slightly, feeling a bit weary.

“That’s based off of werewolves, who actually experience that. Of course, you don’t have to agree or anything, but we only ever get one, and lots of werewolves will die when their mates are killed and stuff. But, uh, I’m sorry, that was probably-” This was probably the most Felix had ever spoken in one go, but Sylvain only smiled at him.

“Ok. I don’t know about all that, but I’ll take your word for it. Although, saying that I’m your soulmate or whatever when we’ve only gone on three dates is a little much for most people,” Sylvain told Felix. Felix blushed bright red, realizing what he’d just said.

“Sorry,” he muttered, ducking his head. Sylvain chuckled softly, shaking his head. Felix might be his mate, and he might not. Either way, Sylvain planned to enjoy their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it :>
> 
> I did some doodles for this particular AU, if you'd like to see it/reblog it on tumblr:  
https://ashersasserart.tumblr.com/post/187191305127/some-sylvix-doodles-felix-is-a-werewolf-and


End file.
